1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus which applies a clear toner when forming an image based on image data being input and image information about the image data, an image forming method using the image forming apparatus, and an image forming program that is executed in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as an electro-photographic technique, there is a technique to enhance glossiness of an image which is fixed. In the technique, a clear toner image is superimposed onto a color toner image including a yellow image, a magenta image, a cyan image, and a black image, so that the surface becomes even.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Publication No. Hei 05-265287) discloses an image forming technique using clear toner. In the image forming technique, glossiness of an output image is controlled by regulating an amount of the clear toner depending on whether the clear toner is applied to a photographic area or a text area in a document.
However, in a conventional image forming apparatus described above, when changing an amount of the clear toner to be applied only to a predetermined area, a user may be required to designate the area. Thus an operation is complicated. Further, when the user does not designate the area, a constant amount of the clear toner is applied to the whole area of a recording paper, on which an output image is to be printed. Therefore, more of the clear toner may be consumed than required.
Embodiments of the present invention have been developed in view of the above situation. Objectives of the embodiments are to provide an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and an image forming program that can vary an amount of clear toner to be applied to a predetermined area without user designation, and that can reduce consumption of the clear toner.